Despite my knowing
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Her mind is telling her that he's wrong, but is her heart listening? *songfic*


Disclaimer- You must have the memory of a goldfish if you need me to explain the meaning of this word to you again so soon. I mean, once or twice, or after a long absence I could understand. But only a few days, maybe a week or two, and after so many fics? There's no sense to it. Oh... right... legal action. Ahem.  
Not mine  
  
The song in this is Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rhimes from Coyote Ugly. The bits in the *'s are the lyrics.  
  
Despite My Knowing  
  
Deep breath. Hold it. Release. And again. Good. Now, just repeat a few thousand times and you'll make it through lunch.'  
Besides her Frank was prattling on about something, but Margaret focused on her one- sided conversation with her self. That, and the man who was the reason for the conversation.  
  
  
*Know all about,  
About your reputation,  
And how it's bound to be heartbreak situation,  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are*  
  
  
What was wrong with her? She knew all about him. HIs drinking, his tricks, his sarcasm, his eyes, his laugh... Margaret shook her head, forcing those thoughts out of her mind. She was not attracted to him.  
  
Frank. That's right. She had Frank.  
Frank!' her mind screamed at her. You've got Frank? You've got nothing!'  
Against her will her eyes lifted from her plate and moved to look in his direction. He was joking about the food as usual, poking it carefully and muttering about government officials. The people who had gathered around him chuckled appreciatively, and she found her self longing she could be one if them.  
  
  
*You walk in and my strength walks out the door,  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more,  
Oh I know I should go,  
But I need your touch just too damn much*  
  
  
Even if you did ever get his attention, he would just be chasing after some nurse the next day.' But no matter how often she told herself that, she found her self looking deeper. Most people thought he chased so many girls simply because he could. Even his best friend thought it, and no one seemed to be able to see him as the type who would settle down and be happy.  
  
But she looked in his eyes and saw a man who avoided emotions for a reason. She saw a man who felt too strongly to let his feelings out, a man who wanted to feel, but was scared that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
  
*Loving you,  
Isn't really something I should do,  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
I should try to be strong,  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong*  
  
  
She wanted to turn away from him, but she couldn't. Her eyes were locked on him, memorising every inch of his body and face. He looked round her way, searching for the source of the scrutiny he could feel, a light frown creasing his forehead. Just before his eyes turned to her she ducked her head and sighed as she felt his gaze pass over her.  
  
She wondered briefly what his reaction would be if she were to just walk over to him and tell him how she felt. A smile appeared on her face as he imagined the shock on his face, then disappeared as she realised she actually wanted to do just that.  
  
  
*Might be a mistake,  
A mistake I'm making,  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking,  
Coz no-one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms*  
  
  
Frank was still talking. So was he. She knew who she'd rather listen to.  
I wish he'd shut up.'  
But she didn't say anything, she just tuned out the voice that was rabbeting on next to her and instead focused on the voice at the next table. Her eyes drifted closed as she let the deep voice wash over her. It didn't even matter to her what he was saying.  
  
  
*They say you're something I should do without,  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out.  
There's no way to explain,  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain*  
  
  
One of the nurses walked over to where he was sitting and squeezed on to the bench next to him. He dropped an arm around her shoulders and a flame of jealousy flared up within Margaret. She wanted so much to have him sitting next to her, to have him put his arm around her.   
  
She jumped as Frank put his hand on her knee and then winced as he squeezed it lightly. She fought the urge to push him away, knowing that if she did nothing Frank would move his hand. She looked over at the other table.  
I wouldn't mind if it was his hand.'  
  
  
*Yeah, loving you,  
Isn't really something I should do,  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
I should try to be strong,  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong*  
  
  
Frank started whispering again, blocking out the voice she really wanted to hear. She compensated by looking over at him, drinking in the view. She kept telling her self that she had to look away, but she didn't take her own advice, and suddenly realised he was staring at her. A smile spread over his face and he raised his response to her. Against her better judgement she raised her cup in response.  
  
  
*I should try to run,  
But I just can't seem to,  
Coz every time I run you're the one I run to,  
Can't live with out,  
What you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah*  
  
  
He was still looking at her. The conversation at his table was being totally ignored, all his attention was focused on her. Next to her Frank was commenting on his behaviour, and the other people in the Mess were all falling silent as the two continued to stare at each other. He stood up and Margaret's heart jumped in her the throat.  
  
If he leaves now...' but the thought was cut off as he walked over to her.  
  
Major Houlihan.  
  
Captain Pierce, she replied, taking the hand he offered her.  
  
  
*Know all about,  
About you're reputation,  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are.  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door,  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,  
Oh I know I should go,  
But I need your touch just to damn much*  
  
  
They walked out of the Mess tent hand in hand, oblivious to the shocked silence and amazed stares that followed them.  
  
I noticed you looking at me and I just had to let you know, he whispered, turned to face her. I love you.  
  
I love you too. Her voice was equally soft and her heart was thumping as he lowered his head and their lips finally met.  
  
  
*Loving you,  
Isn't really something I should do,  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
I should try to be strong,  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong.  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
Baby, you're the right kind of wrong*  
  
  
They were both breathless when they finally pulled away from each other. Neither heard the cheers and gasps of the witnesses to their first kiss, they were entirely focused on each other,  
  
I thought it wasn't allowed for officers to have relationships with subordinates.   
Margaret smiled as the grin she knew and loved appeared on Hawkeye's face.  
  
I don't care how wrong it is.


End file.
